Characters/Jeanne
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * Absurd critical hit potential * Perfect synergy with "status effect on crit" items * Great range and AoE options * Huge meter building potential | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Overshadowed by Khublai * Inspiration and Quick Time are counter-intuitive on the same hero * Can only attack with advantage vs Magic type |} Skills |} Jeanne d'Arc is, in my opinion, the single best character redesign from the original Eiyuu＊Senki. She was transformed from a boring, worthless Sword-type (in a game overflowing with Sword-types) into one of the best Bow heroes in the game. This little crit-cannon is completely tooled for AoE bombardment and offensive team support. Inspiration passively boosts up the Attack of any ally behind her by 2, which is fantastic for offensive Magic and Cannon heroes camping out on the back lines. Arrow Shot has huge range, with above-average damage and delay. As is the case with all Bow attacks though, it will only ever gain type advantage when striking a Magic hero, making it ultimately better for meter building than high damage. Quick Time is a nice support skill that lowers the delay of an entire allied row, but has a unique range restriction that makes it unable to target any rows behind the user. Unfortunately, if you want to make the best use of both this and her passive skill, Jeanne will have to be placed in the middle row, preventing you from ever hastening the back row. Penetrating Arrow will quickly become a staple skill of Jeanne's arsenal. It's only able to target the enemy file directly in front of her and it has quite low base damage; however, the bonus crit rate guarantees a 70% critical chance at base stats. With the right items equipped, this skill will auto-crit for notable damage, guaranteed skill cancelling, build incredible amounts of Brave meter, and even potentially inflict various status effects. Arc de la Pucelle just takes this same concept, increases the AoE and damage considerably, and gives it some much-needed flexibility in range. It will both cripple the enemy team and fuel your own with plenty of meter to deliver the coup de grace. Items Although it may seem obvious to load Jeanne up with the best Bow items to capitalize on her crit-focused playstyle, I think Katana and status infliction items actually suit her best. She won't draw quite as much aggro as other higher damage heroes, and her natural crit rate already jumps to 70% or 80% with her attack skills. The only Bow item that really is superb in her hands is the Ame no Kagoyumi, as it basically turns her two attack skills into auto-crit, auto-curse monstrosities. Good Item Synergy: # Ame no Kagoyumi #* I feel that Curse is the most universally useful status effect granted by items # Katana items #* While Doujigiri and Onimaru massively amplify damage output, Mikazuki Munechika can be useful if you need more Speed # Mjollnir #* This is a great alternative to Doujigiri as it also grants Paralyze on crits # Yasakani Magatama #* Seal is actually more useful than damage boosters against enemies with particularly brutal skills Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters